


[Podfic] Mangy Dog

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "Keep him?" His father was looking at him with amused tolerance: a look that Benton privately detested. "What do you want a mangy dog like that for?"





	[Podfic] Mangy Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mangy Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252696) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



I was in the mood for some Fraser-and-Dief, so I spontaneously recorded this. I hadn't actually read the story in years, so it was kind of like a cold reading. Thanks to for beta listening! 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/lqtaamxxon7kil14h3pp). Length: 1 h 17 m 41 s

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060708.zip).


End file.
